


Looking at the Lights

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Rare Pair March 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lights, Rare Pair March, Rare Pair March 2018, Rare Pair Month, Seine, Surprises, Trust, roseali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Prince Ali spends a pleasant day in Rose's company, but comes evening she has another suprise just for him.ML Rare Pair March 2018 drabble





	Looking at the Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejumpingbean14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejumpingbean14/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, thejumpingbean14! I hope you'll like this!

‘It’s getting dark, Mademoiselle Rose,’ Prince Ali said eyeing the little boat and its steerer suspiciously. ‘Shouldn’t we get back soon? My chaperone probably already had a stroke but wouldn’t your parents worry?’

‘Oh, Prince Ali, I’ve asked you so many times to call me Rose,’ his blonde companion giggled, blushing lightly.

‘And I’ve told you, only if you start calling me Ali,’ he reminded her with a gentle smile.

Rose hesitated but then pursed her lips in determination. ‘Okay,’ she stated.

‘Okay?’

‘I’m going to start calling you Ali.’

‘I’m glad to hear it, Made- I mean Rose,’ his smile widened. ‘I’m glad to hear it, Rose,’ he repeated softly.

The girl returned his smile and stepped into the boat. ‘Do you trust me, Ali?’ she asked, shyly ducking her head.

‘Do I…? Of course I do, Rose!’ the prince exclaimed. ‘We’ve only spent a few hours together but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life!’

Rose’s smile was so bright it could probably power a small town for a month. She extended her hand in invitation. ‘Then come with me.’

‘With you? On a boat?’

‘Just a little ride over the Seine,’ the girl pointed to the river meandering between beautiful Parisian bridges.

‘It is getting dark,’ Prince Ali gulped, as he stepped from one foot to the other, not sure what to make of her offer.

Something unreadable flashed in her eyes when she simply replied, ‘I know. That’s why we’re here.’

He still stood on the river bank, confused and uncertain of what to do. The sight melted Rose’s heart even more. This was the first time in his life when he was running free, unattended and unscheduled. She showed him every site she could think of, especially those less popular among regular tourists. She let him taste some of the best foods accessible to them (including a treat from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery). They spent a lovely afternoon together and it filled her heart with happiness at how much he had enjoyed himself.

And after first ten minutes Rose decided that she owed him, for everything he’d done for the sick children around the world, for everything he was going to do, for every kind gesture he made towards her and other people. He deserved only the most wonderful things and she was going to provide them no matter what. A few texts later her plan was not only shaped up but also set into motion. And this was the final note. But its success depended solely on him taking this ride with her.

‘I want you to see something. Something special,’ Rose supplied quietly. ‘But you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.’

Ali’s eyes lit up and heat crawled onto his cheeks. ‘Is this… like… a surprise? For me?’

 **‘Yes**!’ she exclaimed, her enthusiasm overflowing, ‘I mean, yes. It’s a surprise. Please, come with me… _Ali_ ,’ she emphasised the name and his hesitance crumbled.

‘O-okay,’ he stuttered, joining her in the boat. In the fading sunlight the coat of blush on his cheeks seemed like liquid gold. One look at him left Rose breathless, but then she remembered herself. She gestured to the helmsman and he steered the boat gently to the middle of the river.

They drifted lazily as the dusk fell around them, bringing wisps of mist with it. Prince Ali absorbed the sights with inexhaustible eagerness, taking in all of their surroundings. Rose couldn’t take her eyes off him. She doubted if she could ever have enough of making him happy.

Her phone chirped with what she knew was the final countdown, and the sound diverted Ali’s attention from the banks. ‘You’ve mentioned a surprise?’ he asked.

Rose beamed at him. ‘Look up,’ she whispered pointing her finger above them.

Ali turned to the sky. ‘There’s nothing there,’ he blinked in confusion. ‘What are you-’

And then he saw it. The first light rose from Pont des Arts, which they just passed. Then the next one appeared at the river bank to the right. As he followed it he spotted another two at the edge of his vision. They must have taken off from his left.

Their boat floated over the Seine and around them sky lanterns lit up and rose from both sides of the river and from the bridges, like stars lifting off to the sky. Their soft light glowed in the darkness filling the air with magic. There were tens of them, hovering over the river and banks in the evening air. Their flicker reflected in Ali’s eyes.

‘Rose! It’s beautiful!’ the prince gasped turning around to watch the display. ‘How did you do this?!’

The girl ducked her head and absently brushed a stray lock of her blonde hair over her ear. ‘With a little help from my friends,’ she confessed. ’Do you like it?’

Ali’s eyes widened in disbelief. ‘Do you even need to ask?’ He took her hand in his, slowly, reverently, and Rose felt goosebumps crawling over her skin. ‘Thank you,’ he breathed staring at her intently.

‘Why- why are you l-looking at me like this?’ Her throat was suddenly dry as sandpaper. ‘You- you should be looking at the l-lights.’

‘I am, Rose’ he replied softly, not turning his eyes from her, ‘I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked this little fluffy drabble.
> 
> As usual, thank you [Rem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa) for beta reading this!
> 
> I have a few more for rare pair month, so look out for them, follow me here and/or on my [tumblr](perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/) where I post my works, WIPs and share miraculous fics and art.


End file.
